


Star Wars

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, basically just fluff, chris using the cute nickname again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: William and Chris watch Star Wars together.





	Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of 'Sweatshirt'.

Christoffer and William were curled up in their shared bed, peacefully watching A New Hope together while drinking steaming hot chocolates. William was sat up against pillows, while Chris's head was laid on William's toned chest. "Why don't they let droids into the cantina?" Chris whined. "It's so dumb, to me." 

"Because they take up space and won't pay for anything." William chuckled. 

Chris huffed. "I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying last night." William joked, taking Chris's cocoa and setting it down along with his own on the bedside table. 

"Shut up!" Chris whined, grabbing a pillow from the bed and hitting William with it. 

"You won't win this, Chris. You know that." William grinned, grabbing Chris by the waist and tackling him down onto the bed. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Chris giggled, resting the tip of his finger on the tip of William's nose. 

"I'm sure you do." William grinned. "But in all seriousness, I love you, Chris. Everything about you. Your freckles, your hair, your eyes, your nose, your humor, your wit, everything. You're perfect, Christoffer Schistad." He murmured, pressing gentle kisses all over Chris's face. 

"I love you, 'Iam," Chris hummed, pressing a kiss to William's lips, "so much."


End file.
